


A Cosmic Flame That Will be Extinguished

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Weird Ship [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Nudity, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: After being captured by Haggar and Lotor’s former Generals, Acxa is tasked in watching over the former blue and now red paladin of Voltron.Lance gets over her crush with Allura and Acxa sees the enemy in a whole new light.This is something knew I’m trying, hope you like it.





	A Cosmic Flame That Will be Extinguished

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this ship, or at least the potential of chemistry between them.
> 
> And I want to try breaking the mold of uncommon ships that could make sense within reason. 
> 
> I don’t ship characters who’s relationship is already cannon, but let’s see what I can do with this.
> 
> And this ending is open, so if people like it, maybe I’ll add something after? Maybe?

The chains held tight around his raised wrists. Lance’s arms hung limply above his head, and his gaze blurred from only seeing the same purple wall for a week. 

 

He had been captured by Haggar while protecting Allura. It seemed as if no one was coming for him, though Lance didn’t mind. He knows how useless he is. How he doesn’t have a thing.

 

Hunk and Pidge are right. Allura and Lotor will probably get married and have babies with long flowing white hair. As long as the princess is happy, Lance can live with this pain. That Lotor is just better then him, and makes her happier then could ever have.

 

The door hisses open, revealing one of Lotor’s former generals. Her skin light blue, her hair and eyes blue. It reminds him of his original lion. How he misses her. But this women held his attention. She’s beautiful. Now that he isn’t fighting her, Lance can see how pretty she is.

 

“I brought you water,” she spoke coldly as she steps towards the chained up male. The door closes behind her while she comes to a stop. Her legs bend into a crouch as she extends her arm. The bowl met Lance’s dry lips.

 

Lance closes his eyes as he tastes the water. Her hand tips the dish forward, the water poring past the, now, red paladin’s lips.

 

She pulls back the bowl from the greedy lips of the paladin. Lance lets out a gasp as he remembers to breath. He has just been so thirsty.

 

“Don’t suffocate yourself,” she warns with a growl at the tip of her tongue. Tipping the bowl back to Lance’s lips, he continues to drink.

 

Once the water is gone, Lance opens his tired eyes. “How long has it been?” He asks, eyeing her over with his tired gaze.

 

She pushes up from her spot on the ground. As she glares down at him, her tongue clicks the top of her mouth. “Does it even matter,” she spat out in a calm tone before heading for the door.

 

She walks away as though the paladin won’t speak back. Before she stops at his voice. “How does it feel? To be free for Lotor?” He asks in a raspy voice.

 

She doesn’t turn to answer, but does reply. “I will never be free,” she mutters before the door closes the pair off from one another.

 

Lance is left alone once more to his thoughts and sore arms.

 

*

 

The door hissing open, Lance looks up from his slumber. She had returned. It had to be less then a day since she had given him water.

 

“Come with me,” she orders. Pressing a few buttons on the outside of the cell, the chains fall, along this his heavy arms.

 

Quickly, even before Lance could rub his wrists, she places large, Galran handcuffs around his wrists.

 

“Not even a second to rub my sore wrists?” Asks Lance, gritting his teeth together to stop the pain he feels.

 

She doesn’t say a word as she pulls out the twin pistols from her belt. “Walk,” the general orders as the guns are pointed at his back.

 

Mindlessly, Lance walks. Only moving to where she gives detections.

 

Soon the two end up in a small area. Bigger then Lance’s cell but smallish then a walk-in closet.

 

“What is this?” Lance asks as the female general takes off the handcuffs.

 

The Galra women’s eyebrow arches before reaching up to take rip Lance’s prison shirt off.

 

Lance gasps, stepping back with red cheeks while holding out his hands in defence. “Wow, wow, wow!” He repeats. “What do you think you’re doing lady?” He questions as the Lotor’s former general looks at the blue paladin as if he’s insane.

 

“I’m stripping you,” she says simply before stepping forward to continue to take of the prisoner’s clothes.

 

“Why?!” Lance asks in panic, voice breaking. Lance steps back as the women steps closer to him.

 

“Hold still.” She drops the question as she pulls down the black leotard down the tan body.

 

“Hey, at least buy me a drink first,” Lance tries to joke, though the general doesn’t seem to get it.

 

“I brought you water,” she says as the black leotard stops at Lance’s hips thanks to Lance gripping her wrists like his life depends on it. She looks up, at Lance, confused, but also pissed on why he keeps stopping her.

 

“I can do that part myself,” he says. Her eyes widen on seeing the blue eyes practically beg her not to go any further.

 

“Is this because of your male genitalia?” She blurts out, making Lance freeze, face completely red. “I’ve seen what you look like nude. I was the one that put you in the prison uniform,” she says. ‘And it wasn’t haft bad. Better the prisoners I’ve seen before,’ she thinks to herself as she once more, tries to pull down the leotard but Lance’s hands kept her there, face as red as the red Paladins uniform. She sighs, finally letting go. “Fine,” she huffs, arms crossed.

 

Lance just stands there, which frustrates her even more; still, he looks uneasy.

 

A growl rumbles in her throat. “What now?” She asks, nails digging into her uniform.

 

Lance clears his throat, face turning to a lighter shade of pink. “Can you turn around? Please miss...” he asks, stoping at the fact he still doesn’t know her name.

 

Her shoulders lower as a sigh leaves her as she spins a heel; though her eyes is still on him even if her doesn’t know it. She has to keep an eye on him somehow. “Acxa,” She says, watching him strip.

 

“Oh, okay,” he whispers while pulling doesn’t the black bodysuit. “Acxa,” he whispers her name, like tasting each letter. His voice made her shiver.

 

They stay in silents as Lance strips himself while not knowing Acxa’s eyes are on him—watching each muscle, every rise and fall of his chest, each stumble as the bodysuit slips past his foot.

 

“Okay, done,” he says, holding both the leotard and shirt, neatly folded in his arms.

 

Acxa steps forward, taking the clothes out from his grasp. “Folding it was unnecessary. You will just be given a new one,” she mutters before throwing them into a slot in the wall. “Why didn’t you take those off?” She asks, pointing to his boxers.

 

Lance shifts, arms folded over his chest for warmth. “I’m not taking them off if you're here. I don’t care if you already saw my junk,” the paladin bites out.

 

Axca sighs as she starts to disassemble her armour. Lance squeezes his eyes, and throws his hands over his face—forgetting he himself is naked except for the pair of briefs he had on. “What are you doing?!” He asks, embarrassed.

 

Axca pulls of the last peace of armour, and puts it in the shoot she put Lance’s clothes in. She couldn’t understand his primitive actions as she huffs in annoyance once more. It seems to be a recurring problem between the two. “What now?” She growls.

 

“Why are you naked?! Why am I naked?! What is happing right now?!” Lance asks in a panic, hands still over his eyes and face pink.

 

The general cocks her head to the side. ‘Is he serious?’ She asks herself. “How can I help you bathe yourself if my armour is own?” She asks, paying no mind how uncomfortable Lance feels.

 

The young human male swallows. “The only reason a women should strip in front of a male is if she loves him. This is not okay. My mother would have my head if she knew what— I just met you and you want to kill me! This should not be a thing!“

 

Axca narrows her eyes at Lance, becoming curious. “Is that what it’s like on your planet?” She asks, stepping closer.

 

Lance swallows, unable to come up with a straight answer. “It should be.” To put it simply.

 

“How so? She asks, stepping closer.

 

Nervously, Lance shifts. “Well, It should be how I said it to be. But there are some exceptions. Like showering around siblings when young. Or getting changed with a bunch of people of the same sex, or doing it for pleasure or I guess, for some, against their will,” he said slowly.

 

The alien women hums. “It doesn’t matter here whether or not one has a mate, it’s just to wash our bodies. Nothing else,” she spoke coldly, unaware of what Lance might have learned as a child while living on earth. “You are a prisoner that I have been tasked in watching over. Once the witch is done with you, you will no long be my problem.” She places her hands over Lance’s wrists. “Look at me.” The order isn’t cold and lifeless, it has some warmth to it, even and a order.

 

Lance peals his hands away from his face, eyes open slowly. Once open, the two lock eyes together, and just stand in silence. Lance didn’t tare his eyes away form hers, not even when her small breasts hung out in the open.

 

Axca pulls away, her fingers slither away from Lance’s body as she walks over to one, of the five knobs in the wall, and pulls it.

 

Heated water droplets fall through the ceiling. The water is pleasurable against his skin. Lance can’t help but close his eyes, breathing in the misty air which he so loves.

 

Sloppy sounds drown his ears as the female general walks up behind him. Her claws reach for his head, fingers running through his drenched hair. Lance turns his head, and his eyes widen at her hair.

 

Acxa’s eyes trail down Lance’s backside, down at the large scar on his back. ‘We match,’ she thought while remembering the the massive battle scar on her back.

 

The once pulled back hair, that looks like a pixie cut, now shapes her scowling face. She is so cute. “Beautiful.” Slips past his lips and the general’s are blown wide at the words. Lance slaps a hand over his mouth, stepping away form her hands. “I’m sorry,” he spits out, looking over her surprised face.

 

Acxa’s face scrunches up into a face full of hatred while her eyes wander to the floor as she makes a ‘tisk’ with her tongue.

 

Lance had screwed up. Real bad.

 

*

 

Acxa appears once the jail-cell doors open. Her hair pulled back like she normally is and in her uniform.

 

A bowl in one hand and what looks like an epipen in the other. She walks over, setting down the bowl of food-goo.

 

“Hold still,” she says, pulling back the ripped up purple shirt while lining up the needle to one of the veins on his neck. “If you behave, you get fed,” she says as she gabs the needle inward. Lance hisses in pain, eyes screw shut while sucking in breath.

 

The Galran’s eyes soften at his pained expression. “Does it hurt?” She asks in a low tone as the needle pulls out from his neck.

 

“Nope,” Lance hisses in pain, cracking open an eyes while he smirks at her. “You gotta’ do better then that to hurt me,” he chuckles, still clearly in pain.

 

Lance let go of his breath as the needle left his body. “What is that?” He asks, eyeing the needle full of blue glowing stuff.

 

“This is your raw Quintessence. The priestess is planing on using it to catch the attention of Voltron.” Axca scolds herself. ‘Why am I telling him this?’ Her heart jumps in her chest.

 

Lance lets out a laugh, a dry, pain-filled chuckle. “They aren’t that dumb. They know I don’t have the brains to send out a tracker,” he taunts. It hurt to say, though he knows he isn’t really good at anything.

 

Lance’s thoughts shatter as Axca raises a spoon full of goo to his lips.

 

“What is this?” Lance deadpans.

 

“Nutrients. You can’t die on me yet,” she says. “Now open.” Lance doesn’t waist time in fighting her in being able to feed himself if his arms were just set free. He just eats what spoonfuls the women gives him.

 

“Were you and Lotor a thing?” He blurts, making her hand freeze in front of his face with goo still on the spoon.

 

“No.” She finally answers. “He’s just my leader. That is all.”

Lance didn't open his mouth because of what she said. ‘Didn’t they betray Lotor?’ He thought.

 

Lance didn’t believe her though. “You know, I have an unrequited love myself.” This is his desperate try in making her feel better. “You know princess Allura right?” He asks, which gains a raised brow and smirk form the Galran women. “It’s true. Loved her form the moment I saw her.” He smiles fondly to himself, before his smile drops to a sad one. “But, it’s clear she’s in love with Lotor. And that’s fine. As long as she’s happy.” Lance looks as if he’s on the brink of tears, like he just gave her his heart and begged Axca to crush it. To take the pain away and replace it with whatever she had to give.

 

“You are strange. If you like her, why not just make your dominance known? That’s how the Galra do it.” It sounds so simple. Take that persons heart and make it your own, but that isn’t how Lance works, it isn’t how anyone should work.

 

“Who am I to take away her happiness? And besides, I think I might have found something new to love,” she says, smiling up her.

 

“Really?” Axca asks in disbelief, eyebrow arched. “And what might that be?” She asks, leaning in to hear his answer.

 

Lance just smiles. “It’s a secret.” He hums, it made Axca smile as well.

 

*

 

“I miss garlic knots,” Lance sighs, leaning his head back into Axca’s claws as the stroke back his hair. It had been at least five weeks by now, maybe six. And now the two of them, a prisoner of war who fights for the good of the universe and rouge general of the the Galran empire, are able to have a conversation while naked in a shower.

 

“Is that food on your home plant?” She asks, placing her chine on his shoulder as her fingers tangle with his hair.

 

Lance gives a single nod. “Yeah. My grandma taught me how to make them when I was younger. I remember my brother Marco couldn’t do it, so he made his in cane. But it was still delicious,” he praise the food of his home. “God I miss them,” he mutters, smiling at the memory he openly shared with Axca.

 

Axca blurts, “I don’t have siblings,” she sighs at the end, almost in sadness. “Both my parents were killed a few years after my birth. I’ve been fighting for whole my life until Lotor found me.” She says. Before Lance could apologize, even though his apologies would be pointless, Axca continues. “Though I never met them, so I can’t say I’m sad. And the others, are like my sisters in a way. I can’t say I’m disappointed in how my life turned out. I met you after all,” she says, felling her cheeks warm at the words that easily slipped from passed her lips.

 

“Maybe I could show you earth? Meet my family,” Lance suggests. “Hey, maybe I could feed you sometime?” He chulcks, shoulders bouncing in joy.

 

Axca hums, smiling as the water rinses his brunette locks. “I’d like that.” She smiles to herself. “I’d really like that.”

 

The only generous male contact she’s known as been Lotor, and the others have all been enemies, and it hadn’t been as touchy-feely. But her new relationship with Lance was. Axca found herself falling for the human male. And Lance the same with her.

 

The general made her move.

 

Axca steps back, hands drop to her sides. “Lance?” She asks, voice hush with the water still falling over the pair’s bodies as she calls out his name.

 

Lance hums in acknowledgement as he turns to face her. Lance is barley taller then her, but Axca still finds the she must raise on her toes to met his lips.

 

The Galran women found herself melting into the kiss, her bare body pressing up against the human male, who’s hands lossy wrap around her waist.

 

Lance takes steps backwards, the flat of his back hits a wall while his lips still smack against the blue skinned women.

 

Neither could pull away from the other. This is a feeling that has never been felt before by Axca or Lance.

 

It’s thrilling—falling for someone who you know can kill you, for ones desires to be pulled at like strings to the enemy. But how right it felt to be here in this very moment.

 

This type of passion could only be fault of the sexual tension between the both young beings. The stress and loneliness they shared.A fire that could probably be extinguished, but would put up one hell of a fight before going out for good.

 

In war, it’s good to have someone that seems to take the stress and pain away. And right now, this was right. 

 

Finally, they part. Gasps heavy, lips swollen, cheeks flush as both stare excitedly into the other’s eyes.

 

That evening, Lance and Axca had both lost themselves in the body of the other. The shower filled with their soft moans, which echoed off the walls.

 

It was a beautiful mistake. One Axca doesn’t regret and one Lance will never forget.

 

They found themselves in that moment of pure bliss. This, this is what they both wanted. Needed.  

 

*

 

The conversations were simple but he found more about Axca then he would of thought his capturer would. Enjoyable, pleasant.

 

Lance found that he wanted to give her the world. To show her what it is like to have a family and to be loved.

 

Axca found that she was looking for something simple, something other then war. Lance could give her that.

 

Lance misses her.

 

Once rescued from the Galra ship, Lance has yet to see Axca after his escape.

 

She could of come with him, Lance would have protected her form anyone, even his own team.

 

She said that they’d see each-other again. But when? Lance couldn’t have known. Not until Lotor betrayed the team.

 

Not until then, does he see her again. Not as a lover that he spent weeks with, but an enemy that he must defeat.

 

But now, Lance could only stare mindlessly out the window of the castle. He felt like nothing now.

 


End file.
